Briarwood
Briarwood Queen (above) 'Briarwood' Briarwood is a 'place' located in the southeast of Rudvich. It is not considered to be a town, city, or village. At the heart of the territory where people settle, the area is called Bristlewood. Briarwood would better be descriped simply as a territory. It is ruled by a queen but no king. It is known for the most part as a mythical village as it is near-impossible to find. This is becuse the territory is concealed by a heavy mist and a tangled forest that can get people lost easily. Settlements are scattered about the territory. In the heart of Briarwood is an organized settlement that resembles a village. Residents of the heart live in large tents and use wood to make anything else. Wooden forts are scattered about the territory where guards train and guard Briarwood from its fearsome predators. Stone and dirt paths weave throughout the territory, giving it an even more mystical feeling. In the forest of Briarwood, there are a few houses, farms, training grounds, tents, and glades. Briarwood is known for it's unusual features of giant mushrooms, dangerous mines, its purple water, and its eerie purple sky- which is only purple from the view inside the territory. It is theorized the purple sky comes from the thick fog said to cover Briarwood. There is no war in this territory as it is rather oblivious to the outside world. That also means there isn't and never has been slavery or bad relations between humans and dragons. Even so, most residents in Briarwood are not the friendly type folks as many are thieves and other sorts of criminals. Even with guards around at the queen's order, they cannot keep the terriory totally safe. 'Entering Briarwood' Entering Briarwood is one thing, but safely navigating to the settlement is a whole nother deal. If the creatures don't pick off a first time traveler, then the forest will. It has long winding paths that don't all lead to the right place. It resembles a forest labyrinth. A map or guide is needed to make it through, along with weapons for protection. Dragons cannot simply fly into Briarwood either. The purple sky that appear from the inside is a magical force-field preventing unwanted entry from the skies. The only way to travel is by foot. The GoN of the area protects the land from harm. 'Creatures of Briarwood' Briarwood is home to many interesting species. There are of course humans settled there. As far as dragons, there are only tough or creepy types typically seen. Those are Vine dragons, Gray dragons, Black Marrow dragons, Horse dragons, Nocturne dragons, Stone dragons, Vampire dragons, Zombie dragons, Neglected dragons, and of course the area's GoN. Aside from the typical dragon/human residents, there are wild animals. From deer to frogs, the swamp-like forest harbors many species. But there are of course *other* types. Mutated animals roam the forests. It is not known where they come from or how long they've been there, but they are vicious. From bears to birds and plants to wolves, there are all sorts of mutated creatures. They all bear resemblance to plants which is why they are extra dangerous- blending in. Even while looking like a sort of plant, they are still large, strong, and have claws and teeth. Anyone lost in the forest is bound to never come out thanks to these beasts. ' Forest of Briarwood' Briarwood Forest is the outter part of Briarwood. Even with paths, the forest is so large and twisted, that any outsider that wanders in on thier own is surly doomed. The trees and plants are all overgrown and gnarled. A few torches light the way on the path, everburning due to a magic property. The forest is the home to the beasts and anyone outside of the heart of Briarwood is fair game. Throughout Briarwood Forest and even in the heart, there are rivers and a lake. The water is a bright purple and bubbles oddly. It isn't toxic or bad in any other way, but can make a first-time visitor wary. Mountains suround the territory, closing in the forest. The plants can be vicious to the occasional passer, growing large and tall to block paths and some plants even growing giant thorns. Residents live in the forest as well, even having farms and livestock. Many unfriendly dragons also lurk in the shadows, waiting to pick off or scare the oblivious passerby- dragon or human. Briarwood Falls While Briarwood is indeed a very intimidating place, there is something rather wonderful about it. At both ends of the heart of Briarwood, there are waterfalls. These are very large and give life to the rivers of the territory. Mushrooms and spiked vines decorate the purple spouting falls, giving the most beautiful setting in the right light. It is perhaps an even romantic setting, or at least the most romatic Briarwood can get. Popular Places of Briarwood 'The Tavern' The popular drinking place for all residents of Briarwood. It offers a cozy fireplace, music, and is open way late into the night. 'The Palace' Briarwood is ruled by a very small monarchy due to Briarwood being no bigger than a modern state. This absolute monarchy is housed in a giant tree that is visible from nearly anywhere in all of Briarwood. The path leading up is arched with Briarwood's traditional spiked vines. The inside is a palace just like any regular castle, though much more unique due to the shape. It is decorated in Briarwood's traditional colors of red and purple. 'Briar Patch' Briar Patch is on the outskirts of Briarwood where the more dangerous places lie. It is particularly dangerous because of it's increased population of predators like the Vine Bear. The spiked vines have created a safe wall for people inside Briarwood to peek in and observe the creatures. Similar to a zoo. 'Briar Farms' In Briar Forest, just outside Bristlewood, is Briar Farms. They raise livestock and lots of crops. They are teh main food source of Briarwood and will trade with the people for good prices. It is a popular place to find fresh produce aside from the marketplace. 'The Raven' The Raven is Briarwood's nightclub. It is made of 2 buildings held high in the air and connected by a bridge. For the most part only VIPs can enter though there are times that exceptions are made. It's the traditional hot spot for parties.